


Exorcising Bella

by Nana153



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Malfoy Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana153/pseuds/Nana153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war there was a bit of redecorating done in the Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcising Bella

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, small part of a story that I'll probably never write down. I see this as a part of some marriage law fic or something, where Draco and Hermione are together, but don’t sleep with each other yet (or Narcissa believes they don’t).  
> English is my second language, so if you see any mistakes - point them out for me ;)  
> Disclaimer: It's fanfiction site not Pottermore, so yes, I'm not J.K.Rowling.

"So should I have the elves prepare a guest room across from Draco's bedroom or in the family guest wing?" Narcissa asked before taking a sip of tea. Hermione and Draco exchanged glances - they haven't even decided that she was going to stay this night, it was still just an option.

"Maybe you should take a look, I like my frequent guests to have their own room. It's easier to supply them with their preferred cosmetics or a change of clothes. I'll have you know that the family guest wing was renovated, just like the public rooms. I've had the guest suits done in different styles. There are some furnished with antiques – a lovely rococo light pink bedroom, one in colonial style and you would love the bedroom with art nouveau furniture, I'm sure. It has adjoined sitting room with nice big bookshelves and beautiful wallpaper. Or maybe the one with Muggle mahogany classical furniture? Although I planned to put there your parents when they visit for Christmas and other Holidays." Narcissa's rant while amusing didn't draw much of Hermione's attention until the very last sentence.

"My parents? You want to put my parents into the wing where Bellatrix stayed during visits?"

"Not only Bellatrix, dear, but our late sister was one of the reasons for redecoration, as you probably guessed. But it's not the room I was talking about, hers was redone in that black and white, awfully modern style with furniture from Muggle cheap furniture shop. The IDEA, if I'm not mistaken"

It took redecorating guest bedroom Granger's home in Australia and furnishing summerhouse in Muggle neighbourhood before Draco finally understood, why both Hermione and Andromeda suddenly barked out with mad, unstoppable laughter.


End file.
